Yuuza Family
by xxpoisonouslovexx
Summary: Sayia is the only daughter out of the three children of the Southern Yuuza Gang. To form an alliance with the Western Yuuza Gang, they engage her to Sesshomaru,despite her wishes.But 4 years spent in America she comes back as a changed dangerous InuDemon.


AHHHH THIS IS MY SECOND STORY DON'T OWN Inuyasha characters...

"I refuse father!" I cried at my father, tears spilling down my face ruining the make-up my aunt had applied at me. "You will do as I say!" he hissed at me grabbing my arm and shaking it hard. His nails pinched into my arm making marks on it. "Stop it Yashimorou, you're hurting her!" my aunt cried pulling him away from me. Grabbing me she tried to comfort me in her arms all the while glaring at my father. "Iris don't you try stopping me, she needs a good beating." My father said angrily staring at his younger sister. All the while I was trying to stop crying, my throat was burning and horse. Soon both of them were arguing at each other, what was best for me. My anger deep inside of me was burning and I screamed "Enough!" Everyone quieted down and everyone stared at me. "You're only doing this for your stupid business." I said quietly."You just want to get rid of me because you think you won't look weak with me at your side." "Sayia you know that's not the true, your father loves you as much as he loves your brothers." "Lies" seething, through my teeth I told them "He loves them more than me, because I look also like my mother, INS'T IT FATHER!" I yelled the last few words. Silence erupted in the room and the room jiggled open and in came my brother (speak of the devil)."Hey there almost at the gates...whoa Sayia what did you do this time?"Tamaki said cocking his head at me. I glared at him, Tamaki was 4 years older than me, he was 18 while I was here's the thing, and they were trying to get me married off to their enemy to complete some kind of Treaty."Sayia..." my father started, but I cut him off."Hold on, I'm not done, I was talking about your real business father and not your side cooperation business." He froze like a statue along with everyone else in the room."I know you're the head of the head gang of the South Yuuza gang and Tamaki is in the line." Someone knocked my door again and stormed to the door.|"for goodness sake, what is it this time?"I said glaring at the servant of the house; he was properly a newbie because he looked like he was going to piss in his pants." What I snarled at him. I was properly a sight to look at, make up messed up and hair everywhere." The ...downstairs...Tashio...today...engagement..." he meekly finished. Someone brushed past me, my father in his usual cold manner."Get her quickly ready and bring her down."With that he left the room in the deep silence. Fresh tears sprung up in my eyes, I knew there was no way of getting out of this. "Sayia..." my aunt said softly as I slumped onto my bed again, crying, no sobbing. I suddenly felt an arm rest on my shoulders. Tears hanging on my eye lashes I looked up. Tamaki, I scowled at him and tried to get away from him."Look, come on, Sayia...you know father loves both of us, in the same way."I plainly glared at him and he moved away shaking his head at me," Hurry, they're waiting downstairs." and with that he too, left. There was no way I was I getting out of this marriage plan no matter how hard I had tried.

"I WANT HER, I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT HER!" an unfamiliar voice yelled from downstairs. I looked at my aunt in a worried way. I had taken another bath and was to get ready for the second time when all of a sudden unfamiliar smells and voices surrounded us. I looked worried at my aunt and she looked back at me. She was about to do everything all over again and was drying my hair when she stopped. Telling me to get dressed I got into a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt that fit snugly over me. As soon as I finished dressing she told me to wait and went downstairs. I sat on my bed and tried to figure out who was yelling when suddenly the yelling got worse and I heard fighting issuing downstairs. I bit my lip and started to dry my hair slowly when my room burst open. I didn't have time to yell when the man was on top of me in a very seductive pose. The first thing that went through me was SOMEONE WAS ON TOP OF ME.I heard the yelling and the screaming that someone was in my room but so faintly. All that was on my mind was if I should hurt him so badly that even his own mother wouldn't be able to identify him or kill him. I decided any of those two would be good. Before he could go any further I kicked him hard flipping away from him. Then with my demon speed I caught him and kicked him in the stomach letting go all of my anger: my marriage, my father, life, fate, everything. He flew and hit the wall with a crack, and the wall cracking open a huge hole. My anger radiated along with my powerful inuyoukai power. I had the power so many man and woman couldn't imagine and more. But I hated it and rarely used it, only in situations where it was like this. "I told you her power goes past her maxim level, she should be tied down and tamed look how dangerous she can get!" a voice from downstairs came. I walked to where the beginning of the stairs stood, and looked at the man who had said that. He was an old man older then my father but not much, with red highlights in his black hair that told him to be part of the Demon Council. Stupid man, did he really think I couldn't control my powers, how idiotic was he. 'She's too young and a child..."he started, I raised my eyebrows did he just call me a child. I was more mature then this idiot who was calling me a child. I scanned the crowd; there was a bunch of people that were here from the Demon Council, especially a lot of young hot guys. Then I noticed him, he was in his full demon mode, eyes all red and claws, fangs had come out. He was being held down by the other demon Lords, along with my brother. I knew this matter was getting out of hand, and I looked for my aunt's face. She saw me and nodded, I knew it was time for me to get involved in this matter. I closed my eyes and connected m y mind with two people that were already for me. 'How did you know?' I asked Kagome and Kikyo. 'Sayia the whole village knows this, they're already getting people to fight ready, and it's all over the village. They're trying to stop your marriage from happening and get you married with some powerful person from the Demon Council.' 'Well get ready they'll try to use it all, apparently I'm dangerous.' I said to them in my mind 'Aren't you anyway?' Kikyo the younger of the two asked, 'Oh Shut Up!' I said teasingly to them and then cleared my mind and they did theirs too. After I took a deep breath I opened my eyes, managing to catch what the man said about my father "...irresponsible man, who doesn't take care of his own daughter with care." I narrowed my eyes at him, who the hell was he to say that about my father, who cares if I still hated him about this marriage idea. He was still my father who took care of me, ever since I was born. "Who are you to talk about my father like that?" I questioned the man in a loud voice that caught everyone's attention. He turned and looked at me surprised, so I continued to ask him "Are you his daughter to know if he takes of me properly?" I asked as descended down the stairs. My aura flared as I got closer and he flinched back, I had him cornered. "Who are to care about me, my father, my uncles, cousins, family relative or at least family friend? Your option none of the above, I know exactly why your here, and I suggest you leave before someone gets hurt very badly." "Now look here, I know you hate this marriage idea, and I agree with you that your father is making a bad decision ..." he started but I cut him off. "So what, now you want to replace my father's role, it is true I don't approve of this marriage idea, but it is a common thing, to not like getting married at a young age. But right now you said that you agree with me that my father is making a bad decision for my future, number one I never said that. Number two, my father always does what is the best for me, I may not like it but, my father does what will make me happy later on." I said angrily, noticing the d demons were surrounding me. I scoffed and said "No point of the Circle" and with that I joined my power with Kikyo and Kagome and flared it up but not as much as before, it might purify everyone in the room. The man took a step back shocked with the power of mikos coming off me, opening his, mouth and closing it. "But there is no point talking to you, when I should be talking to the person in charge of this operation." With that I turned to the older man in the corner of the room who wasn't noticed by anyone but me. "Well, Sayia, you have matured a lot since I met you, I'm surprised you're rejecting our offer." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him, his offer was to marry one of their own and become a puppet. "What, and become one of your puppets, I think I'll pass." With that I walked to the door and opened it, "Well it was nice seeing you and all but I think it`s time for you to go. `` ``Alright but our offer still stands'' walking out of the door and got into their cars and left. I shut the door and turned around to find everyone staring at me, and I realized it was my engagement and everyone from the groom's family to all of my family was here for the occasion. I mind was going 100 km an second, I didn't know what to say, it was this tense silence that filled the room. It was quite uncomfortable with my fiancé staring right at me, in a weird kind of a way. Suddenly my aunt spoke angrily directly at my father and my finance's father. "I told you they would get involved especially now that they know that Sayia has this kind of power." I was grateful about my aunt; she had managed to direct all the attention to her and away from me. Silently I slipped, unknown I was watched by one person the whole time. In my room, I tried to calm my inner demon down; she was pissed at the Demon Council for interfering like this. A knock came softly on the door; I opened it to find a young servant girl there. "Lady Sayia the ceremony has been cancelled, your father wanted me to inform you, but he wants you downstairs now." I sighed I knew I was going to get the speech of how a young girl is supposed to act. As I descended downstairs I noticed him, my fiancé Sesshrmoru on the sofa surrounded by all my older girl cousins. I rolled my eyes, what they see him, I'll never get. Walking to the private family room I felt him come behind me with my brother, shit I was cornered and there was no way of getting out of this one. As I entered the room I prepared myself, for the next hour or so.

Sheesh, it was past three hours and he was still going on about this, I have to say my father's only entertainment was properly yelling at me. He seemed to do this all the time now. He finished with "Because of this we're having the marriage tomorrow..." "WHAT!" I yelled and everyone covered their ears."Young lady I will have none of this..."he started when I cut him. "I don't care, there is no way I 'm getting married tomorrow, or hell in the next 4 years." My eyes narrowed and my aura flared to make my point. "I'm too young to get married father so if I were you I stop this nonsense about getting married tomorrow."Suddenly the room filled with laughter and I crossed my arms to see my Sesshrmoru father Innu Tashio laughing. "Well, I got to say she's got spunk, just like her mother!"I almost rolled my eyes, please my mother was an angel descended from heaven I on the other hand was not. "Tell me, what you will do the next four years of your life if you're not getting married?" he questioned me. I smirked and brought out the papers from my back pocket and handed them over to my father who looked t it with a frown. He got ready to open his mouth when he noticed a whole crowd of women behind me, with cooking spoons, brooms, etc in their hands. I smirked, there was no way father way winning a way out of this one. I had won against him for the first time. Here I come America, get ready for me.


End file.
